Cheering Up Time
by MovieVillain
Summary: Remember Karma Saves Supergirl? Well, this is a sequel.


Thanks to Korosensei, Karma finds himself in National City once again. Of course, its opinion of Supergirl still hasn't changed ever since her attack due to the influence of red kryptonite. Anyway, the reason he came here because Winn and James asked him to. After all, they had seen how he was able to turn her back to normal by using the same method of damaging Korosensei in the first place. It's a good thing he remembered those two, having saw them once when he was stalking her after she was exposed to red kryptonite which caused her bitch behavior in the first place.

As they invited him to a private spot, he saw her moping on the wall, not even daring to look at us.

"Hi, Kara, or should I say, Supergirl?" Karma smugly told her of how I was able to deduce her true identity.

"Hi, Karma, what do you want?" she said in sad voice.

"What do you think? To cheer you up, that's what," he respond. "I know it's gonna be a hard journey for you to take with everyone in the city hating your guts for something you did that was _not_ on your character, but I know you'll eventually make things right. Trust me. Trust... yourself."

"What do you think I should do? Just retire?" she suggested.

"I didn't say something that. Right, guys?" he turned to Winn and James, who were shaking their heads about the whole thing. "The point is, you should stop moping and figure out a big plan to gain everyone's trust."

"Just leave me alone."

So much for a convincing way.

Now it's time for an alternative way. Reaching the anti-sensei knife on his coat pocket, he threw it behind her and she immediately dodged the blow. That should get her to face them.

"That's impressive," Winn commented. "Guess Mr. Karasuma is right about this 'E Class' in Japan."

"What do you think of it?" Karma asked.

"Besides assassinating your octopus teacher, _hilarious_ ," was the response.

"Good to know," the redhead shifted his focus on Kara next. "Anyway, have it your way, Kara," he smirked. "Keep your back turned if you want. Just makes it easier for us to sneak up on you."

"I am in no mood, Karma!" she exclaimed. "Can't you see this whole situation has me very...?"

Before she could finish, he showed her some papers and it's from her boss, Cat Grant. She took a look at them, and the papers are all letters telling her alter ego, Supergirl, that she knows she can make National City like her again. Therefore, she shouldn't shut herself out.

Needless to say, that got her surprised.

"One question: what are you going to do now with the entire city hating your alter ego for something she did that was _against_ her will? Maybe you should retire. Hang the cape. Use that as an excuse to give up on being Supergirl forever," the redhead taunted.

"Karma, what are you doing?" James doesn't get my plan.

"Trust me on this," Karma whispered to him and Winn of his plan, and they get it. Then he turned to Kara for more taunting. "You don't fool me, Supergirl. I think you're just scared to hurt anyone else if you go out there."

That should get her angry.

"You could have told us!" Winn grinned joins in the fun. "Not like we'd blame you for being afraid!"

"Next time, try to be honest with us on how you feel," James also grinned, joining in the fun as well. Nice taunting coming from him.

"Even if how you feel is 'Oh no, I almost destroyed National City because the red kryptonite was telling me to, so I should just give up on being Supergirl,'" Winn taunted some more.

This resulted with the three men starting to laugh and tease Kara for being chicken at that point. They could see her face becoming red in anger.

"Nyeeaaggh!" she exclaimed. "No one is running away!"

It's just as what Karma would expect coming from her. This reminded him of how he teased Korosensei at one point about running away just because E Class didn't get to the Top 50 like he expected.

This should get her attention.

"Okay, so what's the deal?" Karma asked instantly, and Kara calmed down.

"The deal is, I should do a very good deed to make up to the people for almost destroying their city," she recovered instantly, and that she is ready to work in regaining the people's trust in her. Winn and James started laughing harder on her proclamation. "Agh! Come on, guys! This is no laughing matter!"

Karma sticks his tongue out impishly on the whole affair. At least he got her invigorated to start her quest in making up to National City.

Once the two adults stop making fun of their superpowered alien friend...

"Who puts Supergirl in a corner?" Kara asked with her arms in the air.

"Nobody puts Supergirl in a corner!" Winn and James exclaimed in return.

"May Patrick Swayze rest in peace," the former commented on the line, especially it reminded him of seeing Dirty Dancing at one point.

Now that it's all said and done, Korosensei arrives to pick up Karma back to Japan. This is one affair that serves to be funny and comforting at the same time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think of this? What Karma did to cheer up Kara from being hated due to her acting like a bitch under the influence of red kryptonite is similar to how Korosensei got his vigor back from looking depressed in how E Class didn't make it to the Top 50 in season 1, episode 6 of Assassination Classroom.**


End file.
